


Hulk Time

by bruceandthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulk Needs a Hug, HulkxThor, Infinity Wars Who??, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor is Happy to do so, Thulk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valkyrie - Freeform, cuteness, gays, no thanks, thruce, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruceandthor/pseuds/bruceandthor
Summary: Sense Ragnarok, The Hulk get's a current amount of time to be out and about everyday to train and learn to read and write. At first, the arrangement is going well, The Hulk turning back into Bruce after his three hours of Hulk Time. But soon, it seems Hulk wants more time, and for a reason that not even Bruce would have guessed.orTooth-Rotting Fluff because Thor/Hulk is under appreciated as a whole. The Hulk has feelings too, and most of those feeling center around Thor





	Hulk Time

Hulk could hear the humans voice speaking to him, but he ignored it anyways, taking to his usual grumpy expression rather than trying to cooperate. 

“Come on big guy, you know the drill. You’ve been out for three hours now, it’s time for Bruce to come back.” Tony stated, making the Hulk frown even more. 

“Banner out all day yesterday. Hulk turn.” Hulk protested, crossing his arms and turning his head away from Tony. 

Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead to calm the growing ache that seemed to form anytime he argued with his friends giant green buddy. Every now and again, Hulk would get like this, demanding more time out then he and Bruce had agreed. 

After Saakar, it became clear that just trying to push the Hulk into never coming out wasn’t going to work anymore, and after a month of Hulk stubbornly refusing to appear, he and Bruce had made what they called a deal. Hulk was aloud three hours of Hulk time a day, a time to train and learn things like reading and writing. Obviously he trained with Thor and Valkyrie, but learning time was spent with Tony. The Hulk would never admit it, but he actually rather liked his learning time, as Tony was a good teacher and gave Hulk little goodies when he did something right. He was growing more literate as time went on, and he could even read children's book all by himself. His three hours seemed to go by quicker then he liked though, and he was getting tired of having to share time with Bruce. 

“Well learning time is over and you already trained. What are you gonna do?” Tony asked, making Hulk think. 

“Spend time with Thor.” He stated, before standing up and proceeding to stomp out of the lab. 

Tony made a loud sound of protest, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop Hulk from doing whatever he wanted. As Hulk trotted down the hallways of the tower, he keep his ears open for the sound of the gods voice. When he heard his booming laugh coming from the training room, he picked up the pace. 

“Tiny God!” He yelled, flinging the doors of the room open so hard they almost ripped off the hinges. 

Thor looked up from his stance, smiling brightly when he saw Hulk. 

“Darling! What are you doing out?” He asked, leaving Valkyrie annoyed in her battle stance. 

“Wanted to see you.” Hulk said before he picked Thor up in a hug. 

Thor laughed happily, wrapping his arms around the huge man and giving his forehead a kiss. Hulk took this as a chance to snuggle his face into Thor’s neck, breathing in deeply. Thor was warm and his arms were strong around the Hulks neck and for once Hulk felt himself smile. Thor ran his hands through Hulks hair, making any tension he had disappear. 

“While I’m very happy to see you my love, it is Bruce's time right now.” Thor said, making the Hulk immediately grumpy again. 

“Banner get so much time with Thor. Hulk want time too.” Hulk said, shaking his head in Thor’s chest. 

It took Thor a moment to understand what he meant by this, after all, The Hulk did see Thor everyday for about two hours for training. This though, this was different. 

“You want to spend time with me the way Bruce does don’t you?” Thor asked, letting a chuckle leave his lips. 

Hulk nodded fiercely into Thor neck, plopping down on the training floor with a bang. Thor sat in his lap, still running his hands through Hulks hair. He was so calm he almost felt like turning back into Banner. Almost. 

“Banner get time with Thor different then Hulk. Hulk want same thing.” Hulk finally said, quiet this time around. 

Thor sighed, his heart filling with love for his giant boyfriend. He and Bruce had sort of assumed that the Hulk didn’t harbor feelings like love or that he needed affection the way Bruce did. Thor made a mental note to talk to Hulk about this another time when he wasn’t crushing him in a hug. He thought a little, humming a bit to keep Hulk calm. The Hulk seemed perfectly content just holding Thor close to him. 

“How about this? You switch back to Banner, and I’ll talk to him about getting you an extra hour or so for just you and me. How does that sound?” Thor took Hulks face in his hands, looking at him lovingly. 

Hulk made a grumpy noise before sighing and looking at Thor. 

“Promise you ask Banner.” Hulk said, making Thor nod. 

“Promise.” Thor held out his pinkie and Hulk took it with his happily. 

Suddenly the Hulks face turned what Thor could only describe as an angry bashful. He wasn’t turning back yet and Thor ran his thumb over the Hulks cheek. 

“What is it?” He asked, making the Hulk turn away to hide that his face was darkening green. 

Thor’s eyes went wide. The Hulk barely ever did this, what Thor considered to be his equivalent to blushing. He smiled softly at him, making the Hulk face him. Hulk let out a breath, before putting his face in Thor's neck. 

“Hulk want to try what you and Banner do at night.” 

Now it was Thor's turn to blush madly, making Val literally jump up from her seat, yelling a quick ‘I’m out’ before exiting the room. Thor couldn’t think of anything to say, his mind going completely blank at the request. He made a bit of what sounded like an um before scratching his head and finally looking at Hulk. 

When he saw Hulk's eyes, he sighed. His eyes looked at Thor with such innocent curiosity that he was almost sure he didn’t mean what he thought he meant. Though the only things he and Bruce did at night was sleep and well have sex. He took a minute to calm his heart rate before finally asking,

“What exactly do you mean?” Thor gulped when Hulk shoot his head up. 

With a grunt he pointed to his lips and then Thor’s lips. This promoted Thor to think maybe he did mean sex, and before he could say anything Hulk spoke softly. 

“Just kiss. Hulk want to try kiss.” 

It sort of shocked Thor that Hulk even asked. Hulk didn’t have the impulse control most people had, nor was he ever embarrassed about anything. Thor had seen his junk for Christ sake, and Hulk was blushing madly at the mention of even kissing Thor. It almost made Thor laugh, but he forced it down, fearing Hulk might take it the wrong way. 

“W-We can try that, I think.” Thor finally said, making Hulk look up at his excitedly. He would have thought he was offering Hulk something to smash, not kissing.

“Please.” 

As the word left Hulks mouth, Thor touched his lips to Hulks. Hulk didn’t move for a moment, probably stunned by the sudden contact, but Thor was just so proud he couldn’t help it. He was asking for things, politely and even nicely. It made Thor want to kiss him anyways, so happy with his progress over the last couple months. Hulk kissed back, unsure of how to move his mouth sense it was so much bigger than Thor’s. Soon he got the hang of it, kissing Thor as soft as he could. Thor held onto Hulks face, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. When Hulk pulled away, Thor moved to pepper kisses all over his face. 

“I’m” a kiss “so” another “proud” a few more “of” a couple more “you” 

The Hulk laughed as Thor did this, complaining that it tickled but not moving away. When he let out a deep breath, Thor began to feel the lap he was sitting on shrinking. Without stopping his kisses, he moved off Hulks lap, picking him up once he was small enough.

Bruce blinked in confusion before starting to laugh at the feeling of Thor’s lips on his cheek. 

“It tickles Thor quit it.” He said, swatting playfully at his boyfriends arm.

“I’m so proud of you my love. Every part of you.” Thor said, giving Bruce a kiss on the lips before setting him down. 

Bruce wasn’t sure why Thor was saying these things, but he could hear Hulk laughing in his head. 

“Hulk love Thor.” Hulk said, making Bruce smile up at him. 

“I love him too buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go while craving some cute Hulk/Thor content don't judge me
> 
> Loosely based off a fic I read with a similar plot that I can't remember the name off and didn't bookmark cause I'm a dumb bitch. If you know the fic please comment below so I can credit them!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments will literally make me bust a nut so do with that what you will
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Follow me on tumblr maybe? @bruceandthor


End file.
